Vincent and Camille
The relationship between the witch Vincent Griffith and the human Camille O'Connell. Due to Vincent's long-term possession by the former Original vampire Finn Mikaelson, Cami developed a relationship with the person whom she believed to be Vincent long before she learned he was being possessed. However, after Finn's spirit was expelled from Vincent's by his sister Freya, Cami finally got to know the real Vincent, and the two became friends during the time that she helped him process everything that had happened while he wasn't in control of his body. ''The Originals'' Series Season Two In ''Save My Soul'', Vincent awakened after nine months of being possessed by Finn. After being questioned by Marcel Gerard, whom Vincent refused to help, Marcel took him to see Cami, who tried to get him to open up about how he was feeling after learning what had happened to him. To help earn his trust, Cami explained to him the things that Finn did while in his body, including subjugating many witches and werewolves, attacking a young child with the intent to kill her, and hexing Kol Mikaelson with a death curse. When Vincent was understandably horrified by Finn's actions, Cami reassured him that he was a victim in this and that nothing Finn had done was his fault, leading Vincent to feel comfortable enough to talk about his conflicting emotions. Later, Vincent explained some of his troubled relationship with his wife, Eva Sinclair, and shared a drink with Cami at Rousseau's. While there, he informed Cami that he had no interest in having any part in dealing with Eva, and, wanting to look out for Cami, told her that if she was smart, she would stay out of it as well. In ''City Beneath The Sea'', Vincent confronts Elijah about helping Rebekah reverse Eva's linkage to the 8 teenage witches. Elijah puts Vincent in a chokehold and Cami tries to get Elijah to let go of him. Later, Vincent asks her if she's the Mikaelsons coffee fetcher now and she explains it's for Rebekah, her and Davina. He gives her a piece of paper that will help Rebekah get unlinked from the 8 teenage witches. He tells her he doesn't want to be apart of magic anymore and about how the covens want him to become the replacement of Josephine as regent. Cami later asks if he has any ideas about the golem the women are using and he starts writing notes down to help them out. In Ashes to Ashes,'' Quotes : 'Cami: "Okay... I'm Cami." : '''Vincent: "Look, whoever you are, you should know this isn't gonna work. I do not break. Not for vampires, not for pretty-faced... whatever you are." : Cami: "Well, that's a relief, because the last time we spoke, I got the feeling you were kind of obsessed with me." : Vincent: "You know the guy who did this to me?" : Cami: "I'll tell you about it... if you want." : Vincent: "And what's in it for you?" : Cami: "A little exchange of information never hurt anyone." (Vincent rolls his eyes and laughs bitterly) "Look, if you want to be the guy in the room who doesn't know where he was last week, that's fine. But, if you wanna know the truth-- from someone who had a front-row seat-- sit down." ---- : Cami: "Vincent, what you experienced was a violation of a profoundly personal nature. And whatever you are feeling, I am here to listen." : Vincent: "That's just it-- what do I say? Am-am I-am I just supposed to feel bad for these people that I hurt? Am I-am I supposed to feel guilty for this... this man I killed?" (He angrily flips his chair, and then looks guilty as he sits back down) "I'm sorry." : Cami: "Hey, it's okay! You're gonna be okay." : Vincent: "Did I-- Did he hurt you?" : Cami: "Listen to me-- you didn't do anything. And whatever else may have happened? The only thing you can do now is move on." ---- : Vincent: "You know, after today, I could use a drink." : Cami: "I see Marcel let you out." : Vincent: "Eh, he has a sense of reciprocity... for a vampire. I told him what I knew. But, if Eva's coming back here, I don't want anything to do with her. Too much history. As for you-- stay away from that crowd. Do like me, make it a clean break." : Cami: "Not the first time I've heard that advice. But, if there's one thing I've learned? In this town, we're better when we're not alone." --''Save My Soul'' Galllery Normal_TheOriginals220-1396CamiVincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1433Cami-Vincent.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1480Vincent-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01803Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01849Cami-Vin.jpg TO_301_0247Cami-Vincent.jpg TO_301_0466CamiVincent.jpg TO_301_0992Vincent-Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_0393CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0409CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0491CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_1383Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_1384Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_TO305_1403CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_2226CamiVin.jpg Trivia * Both Cami and Vincent have families who bloodlines have long histories in New Orleans. Cami is from the O'Connell Family, who has been known for maintaining the peace between supernatural factions through the Human Faction, while Vincent is from the Griffith Family, an extended ancestral witch bloodline associated with the Tremé Coven. * Though Cami believed she met Vincent in ''Rebirth'' when he became her new student adviser in her psychology doctoral program, he was actually possessed by Finn Mikaelson at the time. She did not actually meet the real Vincent until ''Save My Soul''. * They are working together with detective Will Kinney to solve the murder cases. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship